charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
__TOC__ Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ WELCOME Please leave your messages bellow. Thanks ya'll. Badges Are the badges really needed? I think not having them sort of makes this Wiki unique to others, since some people like using the badges. Its especially bad if someone is really competive...like me. (Humour) : Yeah I thought of that, but it also gives user self achievment. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 20:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Admins & Managers Can you look here & here and tell me what you think of it? Thanks! PS: I didn't put Managers in the table because they're...Managers! :) OracleForever (talk | | ) 21:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : They are amazing. Thanks and well done. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Just to know I have requested name change. I hope I'll get response soon. :) OracleForever (talk | | ) 13:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: That is good :) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) 'Please!!' Hey Khan, listen I was hoping that, if you're not busy or travelling or enjoying your vacations, you could pretty please please make my infobox (please), and well, changing the subject, I wanted to ask if I could send you another picture for Prue's infobox. I don't know, the actual one's quality is not too good. So, if I can, just tell me which size in pixels should I look for or make in PS. — [[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']] 01:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : I will make your user infobox ready for Christmas. Make it a Christmas Present :) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Awww, thank you, Merry Christmas and an amazing New Year :o) --— [[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']] 18:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks, what color do you want your box to be? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Uhmmm, well I don't have an exact color in mind, but you can use grey, brown and/or dark red if you want. '--— [[User:LoosedAngel|LoosedAngel]] 18:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC)' :: OK you will have it Christmas Eve or Christmas EVE EVE! --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, all right, don't worry, and again, thanks a lot!! '--— [[User:LoosedAngel|LoosedAngel]] 18:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC)' ::: That is what I am here for --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mermaid Hey Khan, I was wondering if we should make a page about the spin off show "Mermaid". I know it already is on the spin offs page, but I thought maybe it should have its own page. Shanebeckam 04:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, if you please --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ... Please see Talk:Priscilla Baxter when you can. Thanks. Butterfly the rabbit 11:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Return I'm back from my holiday. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 04:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :: GOOD! Back for Christmas Eve Eve, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day . --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:59, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Relationships I was looking at other wiki's, and noticed that a lot of them made pages for relationships, like Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Prue/Andy, etc... I was thinking of making a blog post as a test page to see if you like the idea. Shanebeckam 07:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Umm, yah umm... OK. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Luck Suddenly in the middle of nowhere I earned the "Lucky Edit" award. LOL! Alexander [[User Talk:OracleForever|'Talk']] 14:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Just wanted to let you know, if you want to get rid of the "add more pictures to this gallery" button just add hideaddbutton="true". --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 14:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Where do I add that to exactley? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 15:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You add it after all the specifications for a gallery, where it says where the gallery is positioned, what color the borders have, etc... in the code. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 15:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: OK. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I just want to say that we should forget about all our past arguments and move forward instead of dwelling on a bunch of childish accusations and baloney. It's water under the bridge. It's going to be a new year so let's just never mind about all that garbage we argued about and start fresh. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 06:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : YES! Lets do that :). Have a good Christmas and I hope your family member gets better -Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) GIFS Check out the new gifs I made, Khan xD http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/User:HalliwellsAttic/GIFS : Seen them. Awesome. Merry Christmas Eve --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : I'm trying to make some to replace the ones people made from GifSoup. So it doesn't have the whole "Gifsoup.com" thing at the bottom. And Merry Christmas to you to :) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 08:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah that bugs me to. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, Do you want any GIF's made? D: Just name the episode and like what part of it you want and shiz. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 08:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah will do. Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: Right, Look JohnyHalliwell keeps reverting mine and other use's edits. If he keeps doing it, Is it alright If I block him? >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 09:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I just saw the astral projection gif you made of Prue. I had a gif of that already, one that runs smoother, but someone uploaded another gif over it -.- Would you mind if I replace yours with mine? See my gif here. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 10:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh yeah go ahead. xD I'm still trying to work out gifs, I always make them to big and to small so it's kind of confusing. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 10:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Christmas A very merry Christmas to you ;-) --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 08:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas''' Khan'! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you =) --Dyego Simpson 14:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Johny halliwell 14:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : Thankyou everyone . Still Christmas Eve here in England, this is my favourite day. Christmas Day is just depressing because then it is '''all' over ;'( --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Here in Chile too. But its better to say merry christmas before it, because at the 12 o'clock its family time hahaha.--Dyego Simpson 14:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Cool :). Do people in Chile talk Spanish? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:48, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Si. But we named our language as Chilean spanish hahaha. I've read that you know how to talk in spanish. --Dyego Simpson 14:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Sí lo hago, no muy bien sin embargo. Feliz Navidad =) Is that correct? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, very much hehe. Feliz Navidad para ti también. Talking about something else, now I'm watching "Something Wicca This Way Goes.. ?" which here is "A dónde van las brujas buenas?". It's a very good episode, right? --Dyego Simpson 14:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Es bueno, pero mi favorito es el pecado Francisco --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 15:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Yo no he podido verlo aún, pero por suerte los DVD de la serie están disponibles para descargar. Hasta ahora podría decir que mi favorito es Por Siempre Hechiceras (Forever Charmed). --Dyego Simpson 15:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Navigation bar I found a way to expand the navigation bar: Beyond the 7 item limit. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 09:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : I think it is because I did 2 bullets with 4 when it is mean to be 4 with 3 --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I can change the navigation bar if you want. Do we still have the old one from the previous wiki version? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: No we don't. HalliwellsAttic modified to the way I wanted, feel free to change to the way you like though (do it as TheBook though!) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Right, just saw it. Looks good ;-) I still miss the old navigation bar at the left, it was much easier in my opinion. I had put so much time and effort into categorizing everything, adding each and every episode! Hopefully the wikia team will do something about it and give us more options with the navigation bar. It should be a part of the theme designer. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Same. You could always suggest it to them. :). I liked Monaco so much better then this one, but this one is good enough to keep me stable --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't understand me wrong though, I love the new wiki version, it just needs some adjustments, that's all. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't like the fact they like, squashed the page kind of -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's what I like actually :p It's just the infoboxes that make it seem squashed together. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: No they did shrink it. The welcome message (above) was wider and not so squashed with Monaco. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 12:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I know, I mean, it looks more squashes then it actually is because of the infoboxes. Articles without them look fine and not squashed at all. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah but Infoboxes are great --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 12:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Baxter Could you add this to the top of the P. Baxter page? It's locked and, even if it wasn't, I'm signing out now. Butterfly the rabbit 13:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Remove this from P.Baxters page.It was revealed that her name is Priscilla Baxter,according to the novel "The Warren Witches". Johny halliwell 14:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) New Look Did this new look win in the votes? I wasn't paying attention but I thought another look was leading (at least when I voted). I really like this look though. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah it, did with 4 votes. =). What is going on with you and Glenn? --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 19:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::HM doesn't like the comics and the fact that Piper has a new power. And he/she has every right to dislike the comics and what happens in them, but that doesn't mean that whatever happens in them isn't true. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 19:30, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well I honestly would not know because we don't have the comics here in England --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 19:34, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can't you order them online? Forbidden planet sells them and they are from the UK, not? I can always send you scans if you want :) --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 19:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yes I want more scans =). That way I can make a decision =). You have sent me scans for the Sourcebook and the first comic. I just don't have the rest, email them pwease =) --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 19:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, Angela removed GlennVP status as admin from this wiki .. GlennVP also has his own wiki about the Charmed Comics in which word for word the material is exactly the same. It might just be me, but it doesn't seem right for information from this wiki to be copied and then pasted on another wiki. It also doesn't seem fair that as the creator and admin on that wikia that GlennVP should have admin privileges on here. GlennVP also just copies and pastes information provided from www.charmedcomicfan.jimdo.com/ on this wiki as well as his own. He also C&P's plot summaries from other sites in the comic books section here. It doesn't seem right how he just plagiarizes material other people created. I think everything regarding the comics on this wiki should be rewritten and recreated, I don't have a problem with doing some of it but I just wanted another opinion on the topic.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :HEY! My wiki is not copied! The information on there is completely written by myself and if copied from here it's rewritten! I do not copy and past from other sites. Me and Kostas, creator of charmedcomicfan.jimdo work together on creating a reliable source for the comics, it's natural that our info is the same. The summaries are official summaries released by Zenescope, they didn't need to be rewritten, it wasn't plagiarized! :I still had admin privileges, but they were on my old account, I only asked Khan to move them so that I didn't have to switch back to TheBook! :Why do you always have to attack people personally when they don't agree with your opinion? You always do this, you can't win, you attack them personally on something that doesn't even matter! --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 21:07, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Comparison Just tell me who do you like most of these pictures? or 21:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :I know you're asking Khan, but I like the second most, is this for her infobox? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 21:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Yep. 21:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Then I think the second is absolutely the best, she looks weird on the first. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 22:00, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: I am agreeing to the second =) --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) GlennVP I had enough of GlennVP, he just acts superior and better than other people. I blocked him for three days. His whole attitude is just bothersome. It was said I changed since my early days as an editor. When GlennVP was TheBook he had a better attitude. Now he's just kind of arrogant and it bothers me, so as I said, I blocked him for three days. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : OK. 3 days only though --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Cole and Phoebe I'm currently writing out a page for the Relationship Between Cole and Phoebe, This is the Draft here. "Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner" Do you think the first bit of the Season 3, I wrote is alot? I thought I would be good to put a longish paragraph about how they meet and shiz, cause it seems relevant, I'm going to make the other Season's smaller, and the rest of Season 3, I just thought the first time they meant, should be written in complete descriptive kind of stuff, What do you think? I think I should of made it smaller tho >.< So it adds up with the rest of the infomation and the photos on the side. Oh, also what do you think about the photos on the side? Like how I've placed them and like the writing etc HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 07:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : It is awesome =). Just keep doing what you are doing then create the page =) --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Alright, I wrote another Season 3. It basically has all of the things Cole and Phoebe went through in that season, in a paragraph, check it outt xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 06:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Checking it out now... mmm very very very good HalliwellsAttic, keep up the good work =) -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 12:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Categories Some people are creating useless categories to get more points, like 'males' and 'females', what's the point of having that? Can you do something like make a rule or something? Shanebeckam 10:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : OK, --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Males and Females Categories Do you think these categories are needed? GlennVP is the one who added them the other day. They seem pretty pointless to me. I mean it is clear who is male or female. Is there a way to remove them without having to go through every character he added to the category to remove it from the article? --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : I want them removed to because they are completely pointless. Sadly you have to do it manually. ='( --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : Because i completed these categories, i'm gonna help but i just wanted to say that it's not GlenVP who created them but D-Master94.Chloefan03 14:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. I know Glenn did not he just told me. --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Right, I only completed them like Chloefan did. I'll remove them as well. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 15:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Good, start now =) --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 15:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Voila, all taken care off. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 16:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Good. -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 17:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) GlennVP Can you tell GlennVP to cut the you know what and stop creating useless, pointless, ridiculous categories? He created "males" and "females" which is totally unneeded and borderline foolish. And he created the category "Charges of Chris Halliwell" ... another unnecessary category. The Charmed Ones were his only charges and the blond chick Natalie shown for 3 seconds and never again. Why was GlennVP even unblocked. Clearly he hasnt learned the lesson of how not to act better than everyone else and that something is true just because he says it is. In my opinion he is creating these useless categories to earn those badge because he just wants to be ranked 1 with them ... another attempt to get people to think he is most important person on here. It's totally childish and annoying. I remove the categories and he readds them. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : Wiki Staff asked me to unblock him :/. He did not create the Males and Females categories D-Master did =). And even if he is trying to earn badges that is a good thing isn't it. We should all be trying to aim high :) -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 21:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Exactly all of us are probably finding many ways to reach the top, like how everyone seemed to be writing on my blogs simply so they can earn badges an such, or is that a coincedence. ::First of all, I did not create males and ''females, second the ''Charges of Chris Halliwell is not a useless category. If there's a category for Leo, then there's one for him as well. The category remains. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 23:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and BTW, I did not add those because of those badges. I could care less if I was number 1 and I certainly don't think I'm the most important person on here. We're all as important, we all help to create this wiki and try to make it best. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 23:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Exactly, so lets stop arguing, and work as team to make this wiki tip top =) -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 12:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Almost 8,000 edits?! I just noticed you have almost 8,000 edits. Just wanted to say good going!! I know how much work it takes to get to that point. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC)